Eneru
Eneru (エネル, Eneru) is the self proclaimed god of Skypiea. Years ago, he was born on Birka. When he ate the Rumble-Rumble Fruit devil fruit, he gained the power of lightning. He destroyed his former land and overthrew the throne of Skypiea with his army of followers. His next goal was to build the Ark Maxim to reach a desert named Fairy Vearth. He staged a brawl called the Survival Game to see who would follow him to Fairy Vearth. He destroyed Angel Island and planned to do the same to Skypiea. At the end of the Survival Game, Eneru finds out he cannot kill Luffy as he is made of rubber and lost against him. Two years later, after his defeat by the Straw Hat Pirates, he later moved to the Moon to rule absolute. Players can unlock him in the One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3's Dream Log Mode. Role in Games Eneru is a major antagonist in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 by fighting for Blackbeard. In the True Ending route, he can switch sides and joins with Kizaru in Luffy's Coalition. In One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, he fights against the Straw Hats and Wiper during the events of the Skypia Arc, Personality Eneru has an extreme case of god complex, and believes himself to be an all-powerful being who cannot be killed (the powers bestowed by his Devil Fruit ability further aid in this mentality). He never seems to care for anyone but himself. Quotes See also: Eneru/Quotes Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : Swings and twirls his staff around him 4 times, before leaping into the air and raining down a single thick lightning bolt onto the ground in front. : , , , : "Sango Smash~Max 200 Million Volt Vari~Kari Krash": Shoots a single beam of lighting upwards from his hand, which launches enemies into the air. He then follows the enemies into the air and releases two large lightning shocks from his body. A full lightning meter increases the damage and reach. : , , , , : "El Thor~Kari Krash": Eneru jabs at enemies rapidly with his staff while slowly moving forward. He then shoots forward a beam of lightning out of the end of his staff. He then teleports to the end of where the beam hits and unleashes a lightning shock. : , , , : No lightning meter: "30 Million Volt: Hino": Summons an electrical bird that swoops down straight forward and damages enemies. :Half lightning meter: "30 Million Volt: Kiten": Summons a tiger of lightning that leaps forward in a zig-zag motion, attacking enemies. :Full lightning meter: "60 Million Volt: Julungul": Summons a large serpentine dragon of lightning that flies in a circular motion around Eneru, spreading out further as he circles him, dealing great damage. : , , , , : "Mamaragan": Jumps into the air and summons a wide barrage of lightning strikes that rain down around him for 3 seconds. : , , : "1 Million Volt Vari": Does a flip that releases lightning, then plants his staff into the ground and twirls around it, releasing lightning. He then lands onto the ground, releasing more lightning. : , , , : Holds his staff behind him and twirls it with his right hand while he charges up. Finishes with a large lightning shock. This fully charges his lightning meter. : , , , , : Eneru puts his right hand up into the air and summons a barrage of lightning strikes around him that continue to rain down for 3 seconds. He then unleashes a final large lightning shock. The last input charges his lightning meter halfway. : : Level 1 Musou: "Max 200 Million Volt: Amaru": Transforms into his Amaru form, which resembles a large blue lightning raijin-type beast, and unleashes several large lightning strikes in front of him. : : Level 2 Musou: "Kingdom Come": Eneru generates an extremely large sphere of electric energy in the sky, and then proceeds to drop it onto the battlefield, covering a large area with a nuclear-like explosion. :R1 (Special Skill): Eneru shoots out a single electrical orb in front of him. If the orb hits an enemy, Eneru will instantaneously teleport to that enemy and electrocute them. Fighting Style Eneru ate the Rumble-Rumble Fruit, a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn into lightning, as well as create near-limitless amounts of lightning and manipulate it. By becoming lightning, Eneru can let most physical attacks harmlessly pass through his body with no resistance, as lightning is intangible. He can also travel at lightning-fast speeds, allowing him to effectively teleport from place to place. During battle, Enel can produce large amounts of electricity with fatal voltages and use them to attack his enemies. He can also make lightning bolts rain down from the sky. In-game, he has a lightning meter that he can charge up, with different charge levels granting different effects in his attacks. Eneru combines his staffplay with his lightning powers for fast and deadly strikes. His lightning abilities can cover a wide range of areas and can be enhanced with his lightning meter. It is up to the player to manage his lightning meter effectively and when to consume it for attacks. External Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters